


I’ll Give You Every Little Part of Me

by tony_snark



Series: This Ol' Fly Shit [2]
Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Black Male Character, Bondage, Canon Character of Color, Drabble, M/M, Male Character of Color
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 08:58:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tony_snark/pseuds/tony_snark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You trust me, don’t you?, Alfredo had asked with purposeful subtlety as he stripped off Bell’s tie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I’ll Give You Every Little Part of Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redhandsredribbons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redhandsredribbons/gifts).



Your tie’s made of tough material, Alfredo laughs as Bell pulls lightly on his bonds. He won’t lie; his stomach had fluttered and palms sweat as Alfredo had knotted his tie around his wrists, tying them together and to their headboard. You trust me, don’t you?, Alfredo had asked with purposeful subtlety as he stripped off Bell’s tie. Whose side are you on anyways?, Alfredo had asked in the same tone months earlier, before Alfredo’s arrest, before he quit the force, after he’d taken one look at Alfredo and written him off as a thug. Yes, Bell breathes, eyes fluttering shut as Alfredo runs his hands over his chest and his lips over his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for quequiresmrmorden who requested "trust exercise bondage with Alfredo as the top (but no dom/subs)


End file.
